


To Hate You

by WriteWithoutPens



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Descendants (Disney Movies) RPF, Disney Princesses
Genre: Harlos, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteWithoutPens/pseuds/WriteWithoutPens
Summary: "This is what I needed to finally take an action. The last drop of patience I had left is now gone.I don't want to and I ain't going to calm myself down, all I want now is to finally release this anger that's been with me for so long and for once end with Harry Hook".Where Carlos searchs for revenge but ends up getting another thing.
Relationships: Carlos de vil - Relationship, Harry Hook & Carlos de Vil, Harry Hook/Carlos de Vil, Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	To Hate You

**_This is what I needed to finally take an action. The last drop of patience I had left is now gone._ **

I can feel my heart beat more and more in my chest as each second passes, and hot blood flow in my veins. Headache getting more intense. Cheeks burning. I can feel now every part of my body.

**I don't want to and I ain't going to calm myself down, all I want now is to finally release this anger that's been with me for so long and for once end with Harry Hook. Beat the shit out of him. Let him pay and feel this discomfort he makes me feel.**

I say goodbye to Jay giving the excuse I'm late for an appointment, and walk away.

**Stupid Harry, always looking at me crosswise when we're in the same room, interrupting me whenever I'm talking and pretending not to hear what I say when I come to him. Hitting me hard in the halls and stealing my stuff. Regardless of my personal space or my comfort in any way.**

My whole body is getting hotter, sweat is starting to come down my face while my hands are shaking.

**Flirting with Jane whenever he sees her in the halls, regardless of my presence. He knows she has a boyfriend but still keeping doint it to tease me. Can't he see how of a jerk he looks like? Everything he does related to me, since he started to live in** **Auradon** **, is to make me feel** **angusty** **, and now I want to hear the reason behind this from his mouth.**

I walk down the dormitories hallway towards the room they gave him. It's early in the morning, sun just rised few minutes ago and I know he will be there. He has to be there.

**Jane broke up with me last week, and im the same day Harry started to sit with her at lunch so often. I never did anything about he hitting on her before, when we were still together and Hook kept doing so, so I couldn't do anything against his actions now that she and I are no longer a couple. But for some reason, an** **irrational** **reason, I can't control the anguish of seeing the two together. When Jay told me a few minutes ago about seeing the two of them kissing yesterday, that was it. Just what i needed to lose my mind.**

I don't stop to knock on the door or to take a deep breath, there's no time or reason to be polite. I quickly enter the room and he has his back to me, wearing only pants and with wet hair. He must have just gotten out of the shower because he is without his hook and so intent on choosing clothes that hasn't even noticed my presence yet.

**I just want him to stop it, to see that I'm not going to take this shit anymore without doing anything about it. I want to put a end in all of this.**

I slam the door behind me, he turns around with a confused look on his face and keep looking at me, wordless. I run my eye through all the room looking for something to help me fight him, the best I found is an empty bottle of whatever

**So he thinks he can fuck with my stable life.**

I move towards him with the bottle in my hand, I get impulse and try to hit him on the head with a big amount of force, but he defends himself by holding my arm with both hands.

**Ignoring and ridiculing me.**

I use my free hand to punch his face, it wasn't as fatal as I wanted but i notice a little bit of blood driping from one of his nostrils. He pulls my arm down and the bottle falls, crashing. He comes with both fists on me, I try to deflect but hot hit in the ear, but when he comes to give me another punch he misses and staggers to the side.

**Stealing my girlfriend.**

I take advantage of his lack of balance and push him hard, we keep moving until his legs find the bed and he falls on top of it, and I on top of him.

**Fucking with my emotional.**

He tries to get out from under by swinging his arms trying punching me, mostly hitting the air. Some of his tries hit me so I sit on his belly and press his arms against the mattress. He can't move.

**I won't let you fuck with me this way again.**

We are both panting and facing each other, I don't move and neither does he.

**What is happening now?**

Maybe it's because I am seeing him without makeup or seeing him still slightly wet and shirtless under me. Perhaps it is because of all the feelings he makes feel that reminds me of the isle or this skin-to-skin contact that we are currently having. Perhaps it is this fierce atmosphere or the exchange of looks that makes me notice how attractive he is. Something makes me not want to hurt him, I don't know if I'm sure but.

**I want him to fuck me.**

I let go of Harry's arms slowly. He sits on the bed, with me still on top of him. We haven't broken eye contact or said anything yet, and it's as if the fight and the punches from a few minutes ago never existed, but we both still feel the now provocative tension in the atmosphere.

**physically.**

I start to take my shirt off, without hesitation he fiercely helps me and throw my shirt aside, then put his hand behind my head and pulls me in for a kiss. We stayed like that for a few moments. I am feeling his tongue inside my mouth and something waking up down there.

**And I think he has the same desire as me.**


End file.
